


That Kind Of Woman

by Abyssiniana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80s AU, F/M, Keith's dad is called James Daniel Kogane, Krames, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex in a Car, Sheith comes later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana/pseuds/Abyssiniana
Summary: James Daniel Kogane has only ever loved one woman. The one who left.«She was perfect in every aspect, the rebel archetype of everything a girl who’s about to become a woman shouldn’t be; delicious in leather pants, dark lipstick and purple eyeshadow. She rode a bike and devoured lollipops, she listened to rock’n’roll and smoked cigarettes behind the school building.»--as in, the making of Keith in the backseat of a stolen car on prom night.





	That Kind Of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> [BlueyBlues](https://blueyblues.tumblr.com/) and I have an 80/90's AU. This is it.

*

 

Prom ponch and a few beers on the side had him a little tipsy, but she had him completely intoxicated. 

 

He could have taken her elsewhere; that would have been the least she deserved. There was nothing fancy about the backseat of a cranky stolen car, but in the rush of youth, of wanting to live everything too fast, they didn’t move from the backseat after parking somewhere in the vastness of the desert.

 

The radio was on,  _ REO Speedwagon _ blasting in a volume set to nearly inaudible, but it was the sound of her rapid breathing, her heartbeat, the dragging of her nails across his back that his ears focused on.

 

His jeans were faded, the leather of her jacket cracked at the shoulder pads, the car was a piece of junk that was better off decorating a scrapyard than rolling around the dusty streets of Arizona, but still they fought heart and soul to not become ephemeral as everything around them. They were young and they were forever and their hearts were as tangled as their bodies.

 

His hair, a disheveled mess; hers, even worse. But inside a vehicle with foggy windows, she giggled, and they were both far from caring. His vision was blurry, but he could see that she held the universe in her eyes. He had always wondered why he should close his eyes when kissing. How absurd. How could he do so, how could he risk missing a single second of the magic going on around the splattered amethyst of those irises?

 

Their tongues tangoed with a chaotic urgency and their hands moved through layers of clothing and skin, tugged each other closer, and he was inside her,  _ oh-- he was inside her, _ and 

 

“ _ James. _ ”

 

She was perfect in every aspect, the rebel archetype of everything a girl who’s about to become a woman shouldn’t be; delicious in leather pants, dark lipstick and purple eyeshadow. She rode a bike and devoured lollipops, she listened to rock’n’roll and smoked cigarettes behind the school building. The type of girl a silly country boy could only dream of kissing first thing in the morning, about holding hands and going on movie dates, about crashing into each other’s shore in the brief forever of life. She was untamable, impossible to settle; she was the type of girl a man should fear,  _ but not him, no _ , not when she had his name on the tip of her tongue every time he made her moan with a nibble on her neck, a kiss on her lips, or a thrust of his hips.

 

Good Lord above forgive him, but he would be praying to a different entity that night.

 

“Yer outta this world…” He panted between words, his trembling hand trying to cup her cheek but landing on the side of her neck instead. “Ye gotta be...”


End file.
